Te souviens-tu
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Oh non, son odeur à elle, ils ne pourront jamais la lui reprendre, et cette douleur, ce n'est rien, rien à côté d'Alice.' ALFL


Hello !

Alors voilà un OS pas du tout prévu. Je suis rentrée chez moi avec la ferme intention de faire des math. Même que j'ai pas allumé mon ordinateur. Et que j'ai sorti mon cahier. Mais... mais à voir la liste de cinquante théorèmes que je dois apprendre, j'ai été déprimé et j'ai craqué (de toute façon, j'ai encore un mois, et puis les math c'est nul, et quelle idée de nous faire apprendre des trucs aussi pourris !)

Donc cet OS. C'est très court. Et très... éparpillé. J'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez ces courts moments de vie. J'aime beaucoup le couple Frank/Alice qui est malheureusement trop peu exploité, je trouve. Alors qu'il y a tellement à raconter... Je me suis vraiment attachée à ces deux personnages et une prochaine fois, je m'essaierai sûrement à un OS un peu plus long et plus développé sur eux. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Sinon, les phrases en gras sont tirée d'un poème d'**Eluard** (on ne se refait pas, hein !) qui s'appelle _En exil_. J'ai juste repris les cinq derniers vers.

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** Te souviens-tu

**Résumé :** 'Oh non, son odeur à elle, ils ne pourront jamais la lui reprendre, et cette douleur, ce n'est rien, rien à côté d'Alice.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle se tenait un peu en arrière, les mains crispée sur sa baguette et les sourcils froncés.<p>

À vrai dire, bien sûr que son visage lui était familier. Elle était à Poudlard, à Gryffondor, semblait-il, et ils avaient cours ensemble depuis des années, peut-être même qu'ils avaient dû planter des fleurs ensemble en botanique ou nourrir une licorne, un jour, il y a longtemps. Oh, c'est évident qu'une fois au moins il avait dû la bousculer dans un couloir, attendre une semaine pour recevoir un livre qu'elle avait emprunté la première, croisé son regard, encouragé l'équipe adversaire au Quidditch, mais… mais lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête vers lui et qu'un sourire avait tremblé au coin de ses lèvres, alors vraiment il avait réalisé que bientôt, il allait tomber follement amoureux de cette fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Ce jour-là, en métamorphose, il n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître son escargot.

Il l'avait regardée si fort, si fort, et son sourire à elle était si simple, si vrai, qu'il en était resté bouche-bée. Elle respirait l'assurance, la gardait comme une évidence : mais oui que tout irait bien, mais oui qu'elle arriverait à exécuter les sortilèges et qu'elle aurait le monde à ses pieds si elle le voulait. Oh, elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle n'avait rien de fatigué au coeur et elle donnait envie d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, de voler un peu de cette simplicité joyeuse qui s'en dégageait.

Comme si à ses côtés le monde ne pourrait jamais exploser.

Il n'avait plus pu s'en lasser.

Elle n'était pas si jolie, avait-il pensé.

C'était mensonger. Elle était tellement belle qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était débrouiller pour ne jamais la remarquer. Qu'il avait dû être aveugle toutes ces années, à quoi avait-il bien pu penser ? Et il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était, et son voisin avait haussé les épaules, il s'en fichait.

Alice.

Elle l'avait murmuré lorsqu'il s'était approché. Juste ça, et elle avait sourit encore plus fort.

Toi, tu t'appelles Frank. Frank Londubat, avait-elle rajouté.

* * *

><p><strong>L'orage qui défend les siens<strong>

**Brise les tiges de lumière**

* * *

><p><em>Maintenant, il faut qu'il se raccroche à ce souvenir.<em>

_Il doit l'enfermer dans un coin de sa mémoire et tout barricader, parce qu'il sent bien que le reste s'échappe, et il est à terre, le sang inonde sa gorge, il crache, se cogne au plancher._

_Il doit se rappeler ce sourire fragile, cette peau pâle qui l'avait frôlé avant de se glisser loin lorsque le cours s'était terminé._

_Oh non, son odeur à elle, ils ne pourront jamais la lui reprendre, et cette douleur, ce n'est rien, rien à côté d'Alice._

* * *

><p><strong>C'est elle c'est l'orage aussi<strong>

**Qui distribue des armes maladroites**

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas rencontrée avant ? »<p>

Elle lui avait lancé drôle de regard.

« Peut-être parce que tu n'observes pas assez les gens ? Ou alors… peut-être que je ne voulais pas que tu me rencontres… avant. »

Et parce qu'il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, elle avait ri alors il avait eu envie de la serrer contre lui, mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure, non, pas encore. Ils se tenaient face à face, émerveillés, pour la première fois réunis hors du monde, et il se sentait très bête face à elle, elle qui était tellement sûre, qui semblait plonger dans la vie et y disperser joyeusement des millions d'éclats de rire.

Tout ce courage qu'il avait dû rassembler pour la rencontrer, si elle le découvrait, certainement qu'elle s'en moquerait.

En vrai, lui avait-elle avoué bien des années après, elle l'avait trouvé touchant, comme un oiseau s'ébouriffant pour paraître plus grand. Et elle avait dit oui, juste oui, évidemment, et il avait glissé une main dans la sienne, ses doigts s'étaient enroulés, attachés, figés. Cette peau était si différente de toutes celles qu'il avait touché, elle était comme de la poudre, légère et douce, parfumée.

Alice avait mis des talons hauts et une petite robe bleue, bleue comme ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs débordaient de son chignon lâche, elle soufflait sans cesse sur ses mèches. Parfois, elles s'accrochaient à son rouge à lèvre et alors la jeune fille passait un doigt rapide sur sa bouche, son nez se fronçait dans un geste imperceptible et le sourire lui revenait.

Frank, il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à lâcher sa main.

« C'est notre dernier bal, avait-elle murmuré avant d'entrer. Et je suis contente que tu te sois décidé à m'inviter. »

Mais oui, son sourire. Et dans son ventre à lui, quelque chose qui se tord, qui le rempli. Il l'avait suivi dans la foule. Les autres ne se retournaient pas. Les autres ne voyaient pas.

Et elle dansait tout contre lui, il sentait son souffle se répandre, parfois ses pas se faisaient maladroits mais alors elle lui lançait un regard amusé, et lui disait, Frank, laisse-moi te guider au lieu de tout vouloir contrôler, et il la regardait fasciné, comme elle valsait, comme elle se faufilait, pareille à une ombre dans cette salle immense.

* * *

><p><strong>Les fumées de l'automne<strong>

* * *

><p>« Auror pourquoi ?<p>

– Parce que le monde en a besoin.

– Tu n'as donc peur de rien ?

– Et toi ?

– Moi je m'en fiche.

– C'est la guerre.

– Je m'en fiche. Tu restes avec moi ? »

Elle était pieds nus sur l'herbe, ses chaussures à la main.

« Ici ? Dans le jardin ?

– Tu n'es pas bien ? Tu as peu de te salir ?

– Non ! Non, bien sûr que je reste avec toi. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Au bord du lac.

– Mais…

– J'adore le bruit de l'eau. »

* * *

><p><strong>Les cendres de l'hiver<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Elle a coupé ses cheveux. <em>

_Quand, quand l'a-t-elle fait ? Il y a un monstre dans sa tête qui est en train de tout aspirer, de le mordre, le déchirer._

_Il ne peut plus bouger. Les murs sont sur le point de s'effondrer, il s'en rend bien compte, là-bas, oui, c'est Alice, recroquevillée, et quelqu'un la force à relever la tête, dis-le moi, perfide petite garce, tu vas me le payer, dis-moi où est-ce qu'il est. Mais elle est incapable de parler._

_Il faut qu'il respire. Il faut… il faut que ça se calme, ses cheveux, il pense à ses cheveux, ses longues mèches noires, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il n'arrive plus, non, non, non, il ne doit pas oublier._

* * *

><p><strong>Manège des manies<strong>

**Tout est oublié**

* * *

><p>Elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et l'avait embrassé.<p>

Les pieds dans l'eau, il tremblait.

* * *

><p><strong>Rien n'est sacrifié<strong>

**L'odeur des décombres persiste**

* * *

><p><em>Elle pleure.<em>

_Elle, la fille là-bas, la danseuse, la joyeuse, a des sanglots silencieux qui se refusent à traverser ses lèvres. _

_Pourtant lui sait tout de même qu'elle pleure. Elle, la si jolie, la si petite, a les yeux grands ouverts, elle est vidée, aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui hurler son nom, par quoi commence-t-il, une voyelle, n'est-ce pas, une foutue voyelle - il n'y arrive pas._

_Il a du sang plein les mains et le plancher est si dur, si glacé. Il voudrait se lever et aller vers elle, la toucher. Lui dire : tu t'appelles A. J'en crèverai si tu as oublié la suite, je te le promets, j'en crèverai. A... Anna, Anya, Alma, Lily - oui, tu y ressembles, tu avais une amie, une amie qui est morte, tu avais quelqu'un qui s'appelait Lily alors je ne pouvais plus te nommer ainsi - Alice._

_Quelqu'un a ouvert la porte. Il entend des pas, des voix, des voix qu'il ne reconnait pas mais qui bourdonnent à ses oreilles, et des silhouettes apparaissent, il sent qu'on le relève, qu'il est bord du gouffre, ses yeux se ferment, mais il ne doit pas s'endormir, non, il doit se souvenir, Alice, il faut qu'on la relève, qu'on nettoie tout ce sang et qu'on remette le monde en ordre._

_Il entend un enfant qui pleure. Il a le cœur battant, cet enfant, c'est… il le connait, il le sait, mais tout s'échappe, Alice, il a besoin d'elle, Alice et ses grands yeux qui engloutissent le ciel, Alice et sa voix chantante, et son visage, il s'agrippe à cette image mais déjà elle se trouble, non, il ne doit pas s'endormir, il…_

* * *

><p><strong>Les yeux fermés c'est elle tout entière<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Quand il s'est réveillé, il n'a vu que du blanc. Et elle à côté de lui a souri, de ce sourire qu'elle a ensuite jeté au mur, aux infirmiers qui sont passés, au plafond et au lit. Lui, il est resté là, sans bouger, en respirant à peine.<em>

_Ce sourire, il ne l'a pas reconnu._

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Alors, votre avis ? Une petite **review** pour la route ?

Bisous !

Ana'


End file.
